Please Naruto
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After the war Naruto and Sasuke have one final clash that sends Naruto into a new world. Now who will Naruto survive when he's force into marrying an alien, and mermaid, and a fox, all to keep their secrets and keep them safe? rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**hay everyone, here's my new story, it popped into my head while watching Please Teacher, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto, Please Teacher, or any of the other anime I plane to add to this to spice it up a little.**

_Standing on top of the status depicting the founders of Konoha were two figures, both were on their knees panting and glaring at each other._

_The first was a man with black hair, in his left hand was a ball of lightning, the Chidori, while in his eyes, three intersecting ellipses with three points stemming from the pupil. The man was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. He was wearing a pair of black pants, having removed his tattered and blood soaked shirt._

_The second was a man with bright blond hair, in his left hand was a swirling ball of chakra, the Rasengan, while his eyes were red with a ripple like pattern starting from the pupil. The man was Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage of Konoha, Jinchurikki of Kurama the Kyubi no Kitsune, and last of the Uzumaki clan. Like Sasuke, Naruto was wearing pair of orange pants, having discarded his bloody jacket and shirt._

_It had been a few months since the end of the war. The shinobi alliance had managed to defeat Madara and Obito and break the Jubi back into the seven individual Bijuu that made it, before Naruto sealed them inside himself, along with the souls of their previous Jinchurikki, minus Gaara and B. Naruto had even pulled Gyuki out of B without killing him, and sealed him with the rest of the Bijuu._

_With the war finally over, Naruto regained his strength, before meeting Sasuke at the Valley of the End, where the two had one last fight._

"_Naruto, today, after all of our battles, we will finally end this, and sever the bonds between us," Sasuke said, standing with his Chidori in hand, which turn black and began to grow louder._

"_Fine, let's end this," Naruto yelled, his Rasengan growing bigger and turning purple as it spun faster._

"_Naaaarrruuttooo," "Saaaasssuukkeee," the two yelled as they jumped at each other, thrusting their arms forward. "Chidori," "Rasengan," the yelled as the two attacks collided, covering the area in a white light as the two attacks meet._

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and sat up with a jerk, panting as he held his head with his left hand.

"_Damn, it was that dream again,"_ Naruto thought as he whipped away the sweat from his face. _"I haven't had that dream in almost five years,"_ his breathing slowly calmed down as he looked around noticing that it was already dark.

"Damn I can't believe it's this late already, mom's going to kill me, I must have fallen asleep," he said grabbing his bag and standing up. Naruto was standing on a grassy bank overlooking a rather large lake.

It had been nearly fifteen years since he had come to this new world. After the two attacks collided, Naruto found himself on the lake shore he was currently standing on, except that his body had been reduced to that of a three year old. He had spent the next few hours talking with the Bijuu and Jinchurikki, trying to come up with ideas on what happen.

He was soon found by a woman named Konoha Edajima, how was passing the bank at the time on a late night stroll. Once Naruto told her, in a cute childish way, that he didn't have any parents or a place to call home, Konoha had taken him home and 'convinced' her husband, Minoru Edajima, to adopt him.

Over the next ten years Naruto had continued his training, with the help of the Jinchurikki and Bijuu. Since he lived in a remote area of Japan, hiding his training had been relatively easy. Once he had turned thirteen he had told his adopted parents the truth about him. At first they were stunned, not believing his story until he showed them his Rasengan. The first few days after telling them was a little strained since they were adjusting to all of the information, but once it had settled in everything returned to normal, continuing over the next three years, until that night.

"If I don't get home mom's going to kill me," he said, preparing to leave, before something strange caught his eye. Out in the near the center of the lake, a giant whirlpool began to form, before vanishing. Curious, Naruto prepared to go onto the lake to investigate before a glowing light appeared on the bank before a beautiful woman appeared in the light.

Now Naruto know there were many strange things in the world, himself included seeing as he wasn't really part of this world, but old habits die hard. So once he saw the woman, who looked straight at him, he bolted, taking to the trees as an inhuman speed, headed for home.

The next morning, Naruto raised his head off of his desk as he heard his name being called; the one calling him was Koishi Herikawa, Naruto's best and closest friend while in this world. She was a very attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes; she was currently wearing the schools female uniform, which gave Naruto a glimpse of her breast when she bent over his desk to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto, you just got to school and you're already asleep?" she asked looking into his cauldron blue eyes, which seemed to entrance her and every other girl who looked into them.

"It's nothing, I'm just tiered, I don't really know why, maybe I need to change my jogging routine a little," he lied scratching the back of his head, he didn't want them to think he was crazy be telling them he saw a whirlpool form in the lake last night, events like that, while very rare in this world, just didn't happen in a small out of the way place like this.

"Honestly, you're going to kill yourself one of these day's if you keep running like you do, you need to let your body rest every once in a while," Koishi said disapprovingly, she had been with Naruto on one of his runs, they had run around the whole town and the lake, which was twice the size of the small town. She had sworn to never run with Naruto again unless absolutely necessary, though she didn't know that was a modified version of Naruto's actual course, thought he would never tell her that.

"Yeah you're probably right, but as they say, what doesn't kill you always makes you stronger," he said getting deadpanned looks from Koishi and Matagu Shidou, one of Naruto's friends who sat in front of him.

Before either of them could say anything more, the classroom door flew open and Hyosuke Magumo, another of Naruto's friends walked in shouting about big news, which Naruto tuned out, not really interested. Since it was a small town almost everyone knew each other, Naruto doubted that Hyosuke's big news was really important.

While Hyosuke made himself look like a bigger idiot, Naruto's mind began drifting back towards the woman he had seem the night before. The woman had hot pink hair and purple eyes. She was rather attractive; she was wearing a black body suit which hugged her frame showing of her nice ass and her d-cup sized breast. He wondered where she had come from, since he knew humans didn't have any powers in this dimension.

Before he could think about it any farther, the door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in. with a small sigh Naruto turned to face the front and froze, there at the front of the room, was the woman he had seen the night before. She was wearing a black skirt and a white dress shirt underneath a red vest, with a pair of glasses on her nose.

Naruto knew she had seen him the previous night, if the small, nearly unnoticeable finch she had when she meet his eyes was anything to go by, he would have to keep an eye on her.

"Um ah," she grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board. "Good morning everyone, my name is Mizuho Kazami, and I will be in charge of this class for the rest of the year," she said with a small smile, only to receive silence from the class. Fearing she may have done something wrong, she was about to say something, only for Hyosuke jumped up and made a fool of himself, causing Naruto to face palm, wondering why he was friends with that guy.

Once the school day was over, Naruto found himself shirtless, sitting in front of his dad, Minoru who his doctor and owner of the local clinic, while he checked over Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong with you, there never is," he said with a small smile after checking over the dimension jumper. "Though you do seem rather fatigued, so don't strain yourself."

"Alright, I'll cut back on my training a little, not like theirs ever anything in for me to do with my training anyways," he muttered the last part to himself. It was true, there was never anything for him to do in this small town, there was a bank robbery once, but Naruto had easily handled the three would be thieves, sending them all through the wall with light back hand, which wasn't even increased with chakra. According to the paramedics he had broken the jaw of two of the men, and snapped the neck of the third one, paralyzing him from the neck down.

"Hay Naruto I heard that a new teacher was in charge of your class now, is that true?" his dad asked seriously getting into Naruto's face, only to be head butted by the shinobi.

"It's none of your business you old pervert," Naruto said putting his shirt back on and heading up to his room, stopping to give his mom a small hug and kiss on the cheek. With a small sigh, Naruto leaned out his window looking at the view, before motion caught his eye. Looking down at the side walk in front of the small apartment building next door, he saw his new teacher picking up a box; it appeared she was moving in next door to him.

"Oh hello there, you're in my class aren't you?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, my name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said surprised to see her there, his shinobi training kicking in, as ideas and thoughts of why she was moving in next to him began appearing in his mind.

"It's nice to meet you, it appears were going to be neighbors now aren't we?" he smiled. "Well best regards to you," she began carrying the box away.

"Hay do you need any help moving in?" he asked his instinct to always help others kicking in. when she smiled and nodded, he shocked her by jumping out his window and landing next to her as silently as a leaf.

Half an hour later, as the moving van left, Naruto picked up the final box with ease, shocking the woman.

"Do you need any help with that, it's quite heavy," she asked getting a small chuckle from him in response before she led him inside. Once the box was with the rest of her things, Naruto whipped of the sweat from moving everything.

"_Damn, it looks like I'm more tiered then I though, with no missions to keep me active, all my training is just straining my body,"_ he thought turning to face his new teacher, before fainting on top of her, his face landing right between her breast.

"How are you feeling?" Mizuho asked as Naruto opened his eyes to find his head on her lap; the sun was already setting out side in the distance. "I had Marie run a diagnostics check on you but he said you didn't have any physical injury, so I figured it would be best to let you rest for a while."

"Marie?" Naruto asked trying to sit up, only for Mizuho to gently push him back down. "I'm sorry, you see, I'm a martial artist, and I train my body every day, but with no one to train against, and nothing to really do out here, my body is becoming a little strained," he said looking up into her purple eyes. "But I'm alright now, I'm a fast healer, all I needed was a little rest," he said with a small smile as he glanced around the room, before his eyes landed on her.

"So it appears you do remember, about last night down at the lake," her eyes were close and she looked a little sad.

"So I was right, that was you down at the lake," she nodded her head slowly. "What are you?"

"Marie, priority one, use the interspatial bridge," once she said that Naruto found himself standing in a white circular room, Mizuho appearing in front of him wearing the black body suit from the night before.

"What is this, where am I?" Naruto asked, a kunai appearing in his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but if I'm discovered right as I arrive here, I'll be forced to go back home," she slowly walked forward, a sad look in her eye.

""Wait, if you tell me what's going on, I swear I won't breath a word of this to anyone," he said her eyes lighting up with a little hope.

"Really?" she asked getting a nod from him as the kunai vanished. "Fine then prove it," her suit above her breast opened to reveal the top of her breast, before she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What the hell are you doing," he said holding her at arm's length.

"The manual said that men on earth become weak when women come onto them," she pouted getting a deadpanned look from Naruto.

"I don't know what type of manual you're talking about, but what you're doing won't work on me," he said, despite the voice of Roshi, Han, Utakata, Yagura, and all nine of the Bijuu telling him to take her, and the fact that his pants became a little tighter. "If you explain what's going on and what has you so upset, I'll tell you a few of my secrets, alright?" she nodded her head as a little yellow thing appeared next to Naruto, who knocked it away out of instinct.

"Oh no Marie," she yelled running over to the yellow thing which had swirls in its eyes.

"Sorry, I kind of reacted on instinct," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright, Marie seems to be fine," she smiled at him as the thing floated back into the air. "Marie, teleport us back home, this is a priority one," the yellow thing tilted it's head, before waving it's arms.

With that, they both were surrounded in a bright light, before it vanished, and they both fell, right into the bath tub of his house, the noise attracting his parents, who flung open the door to find him over Mizuho, both sopping wet.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**For the other stories I plane to add in this, I was thinking of adding My brides is a mermaid and Kanokon as for a little fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hay everyone, here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto, Please Teacher, or any of the other anime I plane to add to this to spice it up a little**

Naruto let out a long sigh that he managed to pass as a yawn, stretching his arms as he listened to the rest of his classmates talk. Apparently, when he had hit Marie the previous night, he had caused Mizuho's ship to appear above the lake, alerting the whole town to its presence, before it vanished.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Mizuho walked in prepared to start class, only to freeze as Hyosuke opened his mouth about the 'UFO' causing her to drop her books in surprise at the question, though everyone assumed it was from the random way he asked the question that stunned her, she was new so it wasn't a surprise that she would be shocked by Hyosuke's idiocy.

A few hours later, during the gym class, Naruto watched as helicopters flew overhead, thinking back to what had happened the night before when his parents found them.

**Flashback**

_Once they Naruto and Mizuho were both dried, they found themselves sitting in front of both of Naruto's parents, his dad being an idiot and his mom being the voice of reason._

"_Naruto, Mrs. Kazami, we would like to know what the two of you were doing together, in the bath tub of our house of all place's?" he dad asked with a perverted gleam in his eye, though it was well hidden._

"Damn it, why the hell does the universe hate me, first the old man, then Kakashi, then Jiraiya, then old man Roshi and the other male Jinchurikki, and now dad, why the hell am I stuck with all the damned perverts of the world?" _Naruto asked himself, his eye twitching in annoyance at his dad's question._

"_Get your mind out of the gutter you damned pervert," Naruto yelled planting his foot in his dads face, getting a shocked look from Mizuho, though his mom calmly sipped her tea, since this was a normal occurrence between the two._

"_Well Mrs. Kazumi, would you please explain to me why you were in the tub with my son," Konoha asked with a small smile._

"_Well, uh, you see," Mizuho stuttered she had no clue what to say._

"_Sigh, she's an alien that I discovered last night while at the lake," Naruto said bluntly, taking his seat next to his teacher, getting a stunned and hurt look from him, while his mom simply nodded her head, hell if her son was from a different dimension and could manipulate the elements, why couldn't their be alien's out there among them._

"_I see, and the reason you were in the tub?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling._

"_I suppose that's my fault as well, you see, after helping her move, the stress from my training and lack of a fight, finally his my body and I collapsed, when I woke up, Mizuho here teleported us to her ship once she confirmed that I was the one who saw her last night."_

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't want to leave right after having gotten here," Mizuho said looking a little ashamed._

"_Well, once on the ship I agreed to keep her secret if she explained everything to me, and in return I would tell her a little of my secret, in order for her to believe I would keep hers," Konoha stared at the two for a few minutes, calmly drinking the rest of her tea._

"_I see so does that mean you two are seeing each other?" she asked causing Mizuho to blush, getting a deadpanned look from her son._

"_We just met this morning, how do you expect us to be seeing each other when we only met a few hours ago?" Naruto asked, gulping at the gleam in his mother's eye, which caused him to shiver._

"_Well, since you were in the tub together, I would expect you to take responsibility for your actions," she said causing Mizuho to gain a nuclear blush before she fainted, her head landing on Naruto's lap._

**Flashback End**

After that Naruto had taken Mizuho back to her house, leaving her a note saying they would talk the next day.

With a low sigh, Naruto shook his head, trying to figure out what his mom had planned with that look in her eye, he had seen that look in Tsunade's eyes many times before, and every time it ended badly for him, so his mom having that look did not bold well at all.

Suddenly Naruto found himself inside the gym storage locker, which was weird since he was on the other side of the school a second ago, and he knows he didn't use the shunshin to get there for no reason.

"Hello Naruto," Mizuho said coming out from behind some of the equipment.

"Mizuho, don't tell me, you teleported me again in order to talk to me about something?" she nodded her head. With another sigh, Naruto opened his mouth, before grabbing her and hiding behind some equipment, covering her mouth as some girls brought in some stuff before looking the door to the room.

"Damn, we're locked in, I could break the door, but I really don't want to have to explain why I broke it, it would just be a pain," he muttered checking the door before turning to Mizuho. "Well it seems we're stuck in here for a while, unless you can get us out of here."

"Marie, I want you to transport us out of here, this is a priority one," she said, before a flash of light appeared and the little yellow thing Naruto hit the previous night appeared. "What are you doing, you can't help us from here," she said in a panic looking at the thing which fainted.

"Sigh, well it looks like we're stuck in here for a while," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But at least now we can talk without being interrupted," she nodded her head in agreement, remembering why she brought him to the storage room in the first place.

"As you know I'm an alien," Naruto nodded his head. "I am a surveillance officer of frontier planets for the galaxy federation," she said sitting across from him.

"So basically, you're here to watch us, for this federation, right?" she nodded her head.

"My job is to observe planets with primitive civilizations and make sure they don't go down a destructive path," she got a deadpanned look from him.

"It's too late for that, most of earth's history is covered in blood," he said getting a small sad look from her. "Sigh, at least it's not as bloody as where I'm originally from," this caught her attention.

"What do you mean by that, aren't Konoha and Minoru your parents?" she asked getting a negative reply from him.

"No not by birth, but that doesn't mean I don't care for them, even if Minoru is a pervert," he let out a low sigh. "Since you told me your secret, I guess it's only fair to tell you one of mine," he stood up and walked over to the window.

With a quick hand seal a second Naruto appeared next to him before turning into a hawk and hopping onto his shoulder. "Go tell mom where we are, and tell her to hurry, I'm getting pretty hungry," once the hawk had flown out the window, Naruto turned to face a stunned Mizuho.

"I guess I should explain," she nodded her head, since she knew earthlings weren't suppose to have powers like that. "Sigh, well allow me to start off with an introduction, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the six Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves, I was on a mission to capture a traitor to our village, one that only I could stop, at the end of our fight, I somehow ended up here in this would at the age of three, where Konoha found me and adopted me," he said getting a wide eyed look from her.

"So you're telling me that you're from a different dimension?" she asked shocked, the theory of dimensional travel was just that, a theory, when someone had tried it, the experiment failed and took out an entire planet in the resulting explosion, of course the planet was un inhabited to it didn't really matter.

"Yes, though I don't know how I got here, I'm still trying to figure that out," he said sitting down, Mizuho sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, her white shirt sticking to her body thanks to her sweet, giving him a nice view of her chest. "I've been here for fifteen years, though mentally I'm thirty-five, since I was twenty back in my world," she had a small smile on her face.

"It must be hard, having left all of your friends behind when you came here, even if it was unintentional," she said looking at him.

"Not really," his answer surprised her a little before he explained. "You see, in my world, people are known as shinobi, or ninja as they call them here; my world is or was in constant chaos, even during times of peace, there were wars waged in the shadows, people dying every day for the mission or to protect your teammates.

The life expectancy wasn't really that long for shinobi, most were lucky to reach thirty, so the moment we put on out headband, which showed our loyalty to our village, we became adults and lived life to the fullest," he said pulling out his headband and looking at it sadly. "Of course most of my friends died in the war we had just had, a mad man was after me and nine other's with special powers, even by shinobi standards, he started a war against the five biggest powers when me and another named B were the last two he needed to destroy the shinobi world as a whole.

Once I had control over the power that man was after, I joined the war, and turned the tide, and we one, though at the cost of a lot of lives, many of my friends were among those lost, they all died trying to protect me," tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered all of his friends that had died protecting him, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino Sakura, Udon, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raido, Tsunade, Kankuro and Garra all flashed through his mind as tears ran down the side of his cheeks. "You know it's funny, you're the first person I told about the war, not even Minoru or Konoha know about the war," he said whipping away the tears and turning to look at her, only for his lips to meet hers.

For a few minutes, they stayed locked together, both surprised, Mizuho because she intended to kiss his cheek to make him feel better, she never expected him to turn his head towards her and steal her first kiss; Naruto was stunned because he never expected her to kiss him, it was a strange sensation since the only time's he'd kissed anyone, not including Sasuke, was when he was with Koyuki, Shion, Amaru, or Sara, he never expected anyone else to kiss him like Mizuho was now, it felt nice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she blushed pulling away from him. "I meant to kiss your cheek, as a way to say thank you for trusting me with your secret," Naruto let a small smile cross his face before leaning in and kissing her on the lips surprising her.

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret," he smiled pulling back causing her to blush, before the door to the storage room was pulled open, and a light was pointed straight at the two, since it was already night time out side.

"Ah ha, just as I suspected," Minoru held the flashlight up to his face. "So you were here after all, don't worry, I use to do this all the time while when I was in high school," he said, only to be sent flying as Naruto's foot connected with his face.

"Get your head out of the gutter you damned pervert," he yelled as his dad went flying, his mom having moved out of the line of fire, knowing what was to come.

"Thank you we've been locked in here for a while," Mizuho said walking over to stand next to Naruto who blinked.

"Wait a minute, how did you even open the door, wasn't it locked," Naruto asked looking at his mom.

"We went and borrowed the key," she said as the principal came around the door, a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when finding you inside the store room with a student," the principal said looking at the two. "To think you would make a mistake like this so soon after arriving, I would like an answer to why you were in there, one I can believe."

"Well you see, it was lunch time, and I had forgotten my lunch, so I decided to take a walk on the road of life," Naruto said, using one of Kakashi's many excuses. "While I was walking along, I noticed Mrs. Kazumi here, who seemed to be lost, so being the kind person that I am, I offered to help her find her way, and we set out on the road of life together until a black cat crossed our path, so we took a long way around so as to not get bad luck, unfortunately the bad luck had already hit us, and we found ourselves inside the storage room, before we could leave, someone walked by and noticed that it was unlocked, so being the good citizen that person was, they locked the door, unknowingly locking us inside as well," the room was quiet as everyone stared at him, before face faulting when he eye smiled at his lame excuse.

"I said a believable excuse, Mr. Uzumaki," the principle said a twitch in his eye.

"Now, now let just forget about the whole thing, there's really no harm done," Minoru said with a cheery smile.

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple sir," he said looking at the man.

"Of course it's simple, once you understand that these two are husband and wife," Minoru said surprising everyone, before Naruto, who had caught onto his lie immediately, kicked him in the face, sending him into the wall.

"You big mouthed pervert, that was suppose to remain a secret, why do you think I gave my excuse," Naruto yelled causing the principle to blink.

"Their married?" he asked shocked as Minoru pulled his head out of the wall.

"Yeah, these two have been married long before Mizuho arrived here, it's actually a surprise that she landed a teaching job here," he said with a fake chuckle.

"That's enough nonsense, the boy's only in the eleventh grade, how could he be married at his age.

"Sigh, it's simple, as you know, I was adopted by Minoru and Konoha here when I was three, well, two years ago, during the summer I went to Tokyo for a martial art's tournament, there I meet my real parents, and I got to know them a little, apparently I was kidnapped and they couldn't find me, but didn't give up hope that I was alive," everyone was looking at him in shock, they knew Naruto didn't have any family in this world, minus the principal. "Even though I met the, they allowed me to stay with Minoru and Konoha since they're the ones who raised me, but they did set up an arranged marriage for me, with Mizuho here, however, both of them died in a car crash last summer while I was spending time with Mizuho, so out of respect for their wish, the two of us were married, however, I came back to finish the school year here with my friends, which she agreed to, since she was being moved to a different school, I just didn't know it was this one," Naruto said getting an understanding nod, that was an understandable and believable reason.

"I'm going to need proof of this marriage," Naruto nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Mizuho's waist, pulling her closer, causing her to blush.

"Don't worry, we'll get a copy of the document here on Monday," the principal nodded his head allowing them all to leave his office.

"Sigh, I'm sorry about that Mizuho," Naruto said once the two were standing in front of her apartment door. "I didn't expect that pervert to come up with something like that," he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, not meeting her gaze.

"It's alright, I'm happy that you would come up with a lie like that in order to help me," she was blushing. "And by being married to you, it gives me more time to learn about you," she said causing him to chuckle at her words, a light pink color crossing his face.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said moving to walk away, before Mizuho grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, giving him a small but passionate kiss, before releasing him and running inside, her face the color of a steamed lobster.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a shy yet coy smirk on her face, as she closed the door, leaving a stunned Naruto standing there, before he left in a swirl of leaves, a small grin on his face, wondering what would come of this little lie.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**For the other stories I plane to add in this, I was thinking of adding My brides is a mermaid, Kanokon and Girls Bravo, it just jumped into the mix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hay everyone, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto, Please Teacher, or any of the other anime I plane to add to this to spice it up a little**

"Ah, damn this is so annoying," Naruto muttered to himself as he stared at the numerous papers laying in front of him, each one were reports one criminal activities, he was searching for criminal's in order to use them for the Edo Tensei, in order to bring back the bodies of the Jinchurikki in his head.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, against the chair he was in, listening to the sound of water hitting flesh, seeing as Mizuho was taking a shower.

Naruto was currently sitting in the living room of Mizuho's apartment; he had just finished signing the marriage documents that would legally bind him to Mizuho, before looking over the reports he had copied from the police station, he had promised to get the Jinchurikki inside of him a new body, however there were no criminal activities on the area that he would consider sever enough to be used for the Edo Tensei.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Mizuho asked walking out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel, which set of the pervert bombs in his head that were known as Roshi, Han, Yagura and Utakata, before they were silenced by Yugito and Fu.

"*Sigh* no nothing's wrong, it's just I'm having trouble finding criminal's to use for my technique in order to give the other Jinchurikki their bodies back," he had told her about the other Jinchurikki and the Bijuu in his head.

"Well maybe if we go to a bigger city we could find some," she smiled sweetly; while she didn't know exactly what the technique would do she was willing to help her new husband as much as she could.

Naruto stared at her, his mouth hanging open, before he walked over to the wall and began banging his head lightly against it, not wanting to break it, as he muttered idiot repeatedly.

Once Naruto was through beating himself up over not having thought of that before, I mean come on his new wife had a ship that could take them around the world faster than anything, the two of them headed out for other cities, where Naruto easily found people he was willing to use, before capturing all of them and returning home.

Once they were back, Naruto headed deep into the woods where he drew the seal for the Edo Tensei, which confused the six bound criminals and Mizuho, who had come to watch.

"What the hell are you doing boy, are you stupide or something?" asked one of the criminals as Naruto finished drawing the seal array.

"No, but all of you are about to die," he smiled causing them to laugh.

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, summon a demon to eat us?" all of them burst out laughing at that.

"No, something much worse," he easily dragged them into place before moving to stand outside the seal. "You know, you can still leave now, I wouldn't blame you," he looked over at Mizuho with a worried look on his face; he didn't want to scare her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, she gave him a small smile trying to be brave, thought he could tell she was a little nervous about what was going to happen.

"Alright then, here I go," he began flying through hand seals at inhuman speed. "Edo Tensei," he slammed his hand on the seal, activating it, scaring the six criminal, who began screaming at the top of their lunges as dust and ash began to encase their bodies, turning them into the six dead Jinchurikki, though the bodies changed to where they were all eighteen confusing Naruto. Shrugging his shoulders at the strange turn of events, Naruto activated his tailed beast mode before flying through another seat of hand seals.

"Demons Art: Soul Binding Rebirth," he held out his hands as six pulsating lights drifted down his arms before flying towards their individual bodies. As the last soul entered its new body, all of the cracks and imperfections vanished and their eyes returned to normal, indicating they were all alive. Smiling at this, Naruto flew though one last set of hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Bijuu Sealing," he held out his hand again as six orbs of light flew from his hand towards the revived Jinchurikki, each Bijuu returning to their last container, leaving only Kurama, Shukaku and Gyuki in his head, which caused Naruto to sigh, since Shukaku was annoying as hell.

"What happen?" Fu asked blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Oh, my head hurts, it feels like I drank my weight's worth of Sake and Son didn't purge the alcohol from my body," Roshi said shaking his head to clear it.

"Well, it looks like the Edo Tensei worked," Naruto smiled as Mizuho walked up behind him, a little green from what she had seen.

"Well, let's test it out," Yugito punched Roshi, into a nearby tree.

"Damn, that hurt," Roshi yelled as he got up, blood trickling down the side of his head as the cut he got from the tree healed.

"Yep, looks like it worked perfectly," Naruto grinned; he had spent the last two years learning everything about three jutsu he had performed.

"So, what do we do now Uzumaki?" Naruto glared at Yagura in annoyance since he would never stop calling him by his last name, no matter what Naruto said.

"Well I don't know about you guy's but we should be getting home, I still have school tomorrow," he sighed, he really hated school. "But we'll meet tomorrow sometime and get you guy's all set up, since people our 'age' have to go to school," with his peace said, Naruto wrapped his arm around Mizuho, causing her to blush, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next morning, both Naruto and Mizuho were standing in the principal's office as he told them about receiving the marriage documents from the city, before he let them return to class.

'Man I think this is more trouble than it's worth,' Naruto thought to himself as he snuck into the teacher's lounge, having sent a clone to class despite Mizuho telling him not to, and hacked into the computers, creating fake transfer forms for the other Jinchurikki. 'They better appreciate all the trouble I'm going through for them.'

Once he was done, Naruto headed out towards the woods were he sensed the others were hiding.

"So how'd it go?" Utakata asked glancing up as Naruto entered the clearing they were sitting in.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Naruto gave the slug Jinchurikki a deadpanned look. "To answer your stupide question it went fine, I snuck in, got all of you registered as transfers then came here."

"Well that's good, but where are we going to be staying, I don't think living in the wood will be a good idea?" Yugito asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Mizuho and I have two empty room's in out apartment, you and Fu could have those," the two girls nodded at that, it was better than nothing. "As for you guy's I can't think of an apartment buildings that have any room's vacant, but I know where and empty clearing is and I could use the Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu and make you a small house.

For a few minutes the guy's all looked at each other before nodding to the Kyubi Jinchurikki, who led them to a small clearing that was easy to get to from the main rood.

With a smirk, Naruto ran through a few simple hand seals before slamming his hand's onto the ground. "Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu," he said causing a simple two story house to rise out of the ground.

Once that was done Naruto and the two female Jinchurikki headed back to his new apartment, since school had just let out, and his clone dispersed.

As the three Jinchurikki approached the house, they saw Minoru standing outside, looking like he was waiting for him.

"Yo dad, what are you doing?" Naruto asked looking at his dad in confusion.

"I'm waiting on you," he said turning, his eyes widening upon seeing the two female Jinchurikki. "Naruto, who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are Yugito and Fu," Minoru's eye's widened, Naruto had told both him and Konoha about the six Jinchurikki in his head and how he was planning to give them their own body's.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you," he smiled before dragging them inside. Once inside Naruto looked confused as his mom came around the corner.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she simply smiled at him, that strange glint in her eye again.

"Welcome home Naruto," she said ignoring his question before she noticed Yugito and Fu. "Naruto, who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are Yugito and Fu, I told them they could have one of the extra room's we have here," Konohas eyes widened as she realized that Naruto must of went through with his plan to free the six Jinchurikki.

"It's nice to meet you two," the two bowed in greeting before Konoha turned to face him again. "As for you don't you know it's rued to keep your bride waiting," at his confused look Konoha smiled before opening a sliding door to another room.

Everything seemed to slow down as Narutos eyes fell upon the sight of Mizuho wearing a white wedding dress that seemed to sparkle and increased her beauty.

"Wow," the four on looker's sweatdropped at his lame response while the bride simply smiled and walked towards him.

"Well how do I look," Naruto simply continued to stare at her in awe, swallowing the lump that kept appearing in his throat; honestly he never thought he would see a woman in a wedding dress, or that said woman would be marrying him.

"Beautiful," Mizuho's face lit up at his words while the others smiled, Konoha and Fu sharing a smirk with a pair of matching gleam in their eyes. "Um, uh, what I mean is, you look really beautiful in that dress." "Thank you," both parties had small blushes dusting their cheeks as they stared at one another.

"Alright enough with the gawking," the moment was broken as Minoru handed Naruto a small red box, which held a small ring inside. "Put the ring on her finger," Naruto smiled as he removed the glove and put the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's lovely," Naruto smiled softly as Mizuho admired the simple ring, which Minoru again ruined the moment by telling Naruto he was going to pay him back.

"And now you may kiss the bride," the two blushed lightly at Minoru's words before Naruto pulled her close to him with a smile and gently kissed her, getting a small round of applauds from the four on lookers.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**For the other stories I plane to add in this, I was thinking of adding My brides is a mermaid, Kanokon and Girls Bravo, it just jumped into the mix.**

**I plan to start adding other anime in next chapter**


End file.
